gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thoros
Thoros, commonly known as Thoros of Myr, was a red priest of the Lord of Light and a noted warrior, fighting in the Greyjoy Rebellion. He was a leading member of the Brotherhood Without Banners and a good friend of the Brotherhood's leader, Lord Beric Dondarrion. Biography Background .]] Thoros was born in the Free City of Myr in Essos. Being an eighth son, Thoros's father had no means to support him and gave him up to the local Temple of the Lord of Light. There, he was raised to become a Red Priest, though he grew up a gluttonous and lustful man, constantly raiding the kitchens and taking girls to his chambers. He was tasked by the High Priest to turn future King Robert Baratheon away from the Seven and convert him to the Lord of Light. He was already present in the Red Keep by the time the bodies of Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen were presented to Robert. Thoros became part of the court and a drinking and whoring companion of King Robert. He also became famous for using a sword coated with wildfire and set ablaze before combat as a way of intimidating his enemies. He fought for King Robert Baratheon in the Greyjoy Rebellion. He was the first man, followed closely by Ser Jorah Mormont, through the breach during the Siege of Pyke, stabbing and terrifying the ironborn with his flaming sword."Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things" Season 1 Jory Cassel and Jaime Lannister reminisce about the Siege of Pyke. Jory swears that he will remember Thoros charging through the breach with his blazing sword until his dying day. Thoros joins Beric Dondarrion in order to help him track down Gregor Clegane on the orders of Eddard Stark. The hundred strong party was ambushed by Clegane at the Mummer's Ford, and 60 of their number, including Beric, were killed. Though he no longer believed that the words held any power, Thoros recited a traditional prayer to the Lord of Light, asking him to resurrect Beric. To the priest’s astonishment, Beric opened his eyes and returned to life. Afterwards, Thoros, Beric, and their 40 remaining companions continued on as the Brotherhood Without Banners. After hearing of the deaths of Robert and Ned, he went back to serving his religion with the rest of the Brotherhood. Season 3 Thoros of Myr, along with Anguy and other members of the Brotherhood Without Banners, runs into Arya, Gendry, and Hot Pie. Interested on how they managed to escape from Harrenhal, he convinces the children to come with them at a local inn. Later, Sandor Clegane is captured by the Brotherhood, and he reveals the true identity of Arya to them."Dark Wings, Dark Words" The Brotherhood tries to convict Sandor of crimes because of his long service to the Lannisters, but know of no evil Sandor had personally done to them. Arya speaks up, and accuses him of killing her friend Mycah. He is placed on trial by combat by Beric Dondarrion. After Clegane kills Beric during the fight, Thoros quickly calls upon the Lord of Light to revive Beric, repeatedly chanting "Lord, cast your light upon this man, your servant. Bring him back from death and darkness. His flame has been extinguished, restore it!", and in a few short seconds, Beric is alive and breathing again, his wounds healed as well. Jorah Mormont and Barristan Selmy talk about the Siege of Pyke while on the road to Yunkai. When Barristan asks Jorah if he had been the first to charge through the breach, Jorah answers that Thoros of Myr went in first, wielding his flaming sword. Barristan finds this amusing and jokingly comments that Thoros of Myr is a "bloody madman"."Kissed by Fire" Some time later, the Brotherhood is found by Melisandre, who is looking for a blood relative (Gendry) of Stannis Baratheon, in order to be able to create more shadows. She is surprised to find Thoros among them, and berates him for giving up on his mission to convert King Robert to their religion. Thoros takes her to Beric, where she examines him and realizes that he has been brought back from death. When she asks Thoros how many times he brought him back, he responds with six. Stunned, she claims that he should not have that kind of power, to which he simply remarks that he has no power, he only asks the Lord for favors, and the Lord responds. Thoros then confesses how he had always had a large lack of faith in the Lord of Light and never took his duties seriously because of it, until the day that Gregor Clegane killed Beric, his friend, and Thoros was called upon to revive him. When he saw that it worked, Thoros's faith was restored. Melisandre convinces Beric and Thoros to give her Gendry in exchange for gold, and because the Lord of Light requires him."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Season 4 Arya Stark could not forgive Thoros and Beric for selling Gendry to Melisandre. Later, during her travels with Sandor Clegane, she includes their names when reciting her "death list"."First of His Name" Season 5 While witnessing a sermon by a Red Priestess in Volantis, Tyrion remarks that she is much better looking than Thoros, who was the only red priest in King's Landing."High Sparrow" Season 6 Remembering how Thoros revived Beric six times, Melisandre attempts a ritual to resurrect Jon Snow following his murder, which is successful. Thoros helps Beric to hang Lem and two other rogue Brotherhood members for raiding a religious community and slaughtering its people, slandering the Brotherhood's reputation. Sandor Clegane arrives, having hunted Lem down for the attack, and demands to be allowed to kill the men himself. When Thoros sees Sandor he asks "the fuck you doing here?", mirroring the Hound's earlier words to him. When he is given the permission to kill the men, Sandor moves to use his axe, but is stopped by Thoros, who says that the Brotherhood are not butchers - the men must be hanged. He later tells the Hound that Beric and Sandor have both survived for a reason."No One" Season 7 Thoros, along with the other members of the Brotherhood travel north, but end up staying at a hut which Sandor stopped in a few years ago with Arya. There, Thoros shows Sandor the power of R'hllor, asking him to look into the fire. The Hound witnesses a vision about the Wall, Wights and Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Thoros later helps Sandor bury the previous residents of the hut, a Farmer and his daughter, Sally."Dragonstone" Thoros gets taken prisoner along with Beric and Sandor Clegane by the wildlings guarding the Eastwatch-by-the-Sea on behalf of the Night's Watch. After finding them in the cells where Thoros is recognized by Jorah Mormont, Jon Snow frees them to join the excursion team going north to capture a wight."Eastwatch" On the journey, Thoros questions whether Gendry is still upset with the Brotherhood selling him. Gendry reveals that Melisandre tried to kill him, which Thoros deduces was part of a ritual that needed Gendry's blood. When Gendry persists in his anger toward them, the Hound tells him that he's just needlessly complaining, and Thoros offers Gendry a drink, which he grudgingly accepts. Shortly after the group finally reaches the mountain peak the Hound had seen in the fire, one of the group's scouts sees a large figure in the distance, much larger than a human. When the creature charges after noticing, it is quickly revealed to be a wight snow bear, which makes short work of the scout. Beric and Thoros both light their blades aflame, and the entire group engages. In the course of fighting the beast, another in the group is killed, and Thoros is gravely injured by the bear when he tries to protect Sandor, receiving severe lacerations on his abdomen and chest. Beric uses the fire on his sword to cauterize the wounds, while Thoros comments on how strange his life has become considering he was bitten by a dead bear. Thoros is helped to his feet and continues on, though weakened from his injuries. Thoros and Jorah briefly discuss Thoros's role years ago during the Siege of Pyke, with Jorah fondly remembering the ironborn fearing Thoros's flaming sword. However, Thoros reveals that he doesn't remember the siege he became famous for, having been far too drunk at the time and only hearing about his great feat afterward. Despite his words, Jorah tells Thoros that at the time he thought Thoros was the bravest man he had ever met. Thoros, with a smile, humbly tells him that he was simply the drunkest, before the two continue on their trek beyond the wall. They continue to make their way north until they run into an advance patrol of wights, led by a White Walker. Jon engages the leader, killing it with Longclaw. All but one of the wights shatter. They manage to bind the sole remaining wight and carry it when they are forced to flee to a stone island in the middle of a frozen lake. One of the expedition is overtaken by the running wights and pulled under the ice. The cracking ice expands as more dead advance and fall in. Soon the entire island is encircled by a line of broken ice, so the dead are halted. The expedition is forced to remain overnight, and it is during this time that Thoros freezes to death, devastating Beric. At Jon's instruction, Beric burns the corpse with his flaming sword to prevent the red priest from returning as a wight."Beyond the Wall" Abilities ;Pyrokinesis :Thoros had the ability to ignite his sword-blade in flames by simply running his hand over it. ;Resurrection :Thoros had the magical ability to call a man back from the dead by laying his hands on them and reciting prayers to the Lord of Light. However, he was only ever shown successfully resurrecting his friend and leader, Beric Dondarrion, so it is unclear if he could perform this ability on other fallen corpses. Appearances Quotes Image gallery File:Thoros-for-the-night-is-dark.jpg|Thoros of Myr. ThorosAnguyBwBs03e02.jpg|Thoros with Anguy and Brotherhood Without Banners meets Arya Thoros-Game-of-Thrones.jpg|Thoros in "Beyond the Wall" Behind the scenes *Thoros was an unseen character in the first season. He was confirmed as a character in the third season in May 2012.http://winteriscoming.net/2012/05/ew-scoop-on-s3-the-reeds-are-in-and-so-is-blackfish/ Paul Kaye was announced in the role in July 2012."Massive Comic-Con Casting Reveals" from Westeros.org, 13 July 2012 *Thoros narrates the Histories & Lore videos "The Lord of Light" on the Season 3 Blu-ray and "Brotherhood Without Banners" on the Season 6 Blu-ray. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Thoros is described as tall, fat, shaved bald, and wearing loose fitting red robes so faded that they appear pink. After some time spent in the Brotherhood, he becomes a loose-skinned, grey-haired man in faded robes and piecemeal armor. Thoros originally was sent to Westeros by his order to convert King Aerys II Targaryen to the faith of R'hllor, because of the King's obsession with fire. However, his efforts to preach his religion were in vain, and combined with the atrocities of Aerys's reign he came to question his own faith and grew despondent. Following Robert's Rebellion, Thoros became a regular hanger-on in the court of King Robert Baratheon, kept on in part due to his martial skills. King Robert was also fond of keeping around various interesting foreign visitors as drinking companions, so Thoros also stayed at court due to the good will he enjoyed with Robert. He nonetheless did not hesitate to work for his keep when his martial skills were required, most famously during his performance at the Siege of Pyke. During his time in King's Landing Thoros became a noted tourney champion, besting many skilled opponents with his flaming sword, such as Sandor Clegane, who is afraid of fire. Despite his many victories, and popularity with the King, Thoros earned the animosity of master blacksmith Tobho Mott, who regarded Thoros' habit of dousing his blades in wildfire - which subsequently wrecked the steel - as desecration of his work. Thoros competes in the Tourney of the Hand, unseating Beric Dondarrion in the joust. The next day he wins the melee competition. According to Gendry, Mott said that Thoros was a sot and a fraud, as bad a priest as there ever was, and that he could outdrink even Robert; he also said Thoros and Robert were pease in a pod, both gluttons and sots. When Gendry tells that to Thoros, the latter chuckles "that was unkind. True, but unkind". Eddard Stark orders Thoros to accompany Lord Beric Dondarrion to arrest Ser Gregor Clegane for his raids in the Riverlands. Though Beric briefly appeared in the same scene in the TV series, Thoros was absent. Following the Red Wedding, the Brotherhood finds Catelyn's body. Harwin begs Thoros to give her the kiss of life, but Thoros refuses, since it has been too long. Beric puts his lips to Catelyn's, and the flame of life passes from him to her; this turns to be a serious mistake. Catelyn is reanimated as the monstrous Lady Stoneheart. She replaces Beric as the leader of the Brotherhood. Under the leadership of Lady Stoneheart, the Brotherhood soon falls low, and currently it is no longer different than any outlaw band; they even violate the sacred guest right. Protecting commoners is no longer their concern; instead they prey upon Freys, or people who have some connection to the Freys or Lannisters, and kill them - regardless whether those people actually participated the Red Wedding, or ever harmed Starks. As a result, many of the original members (among them Anguy and Edric Dayne) abandon the Brotherhood. Thoros is among those who have chosen to remain in the Brotherhood, though he also strongly disapproves of what the brotherhood has turned to be, claiming they are no different to regular outlaws. He has grown pessimistic, and can no longer see any visions in flames. Thoros is still alive by the point the books reached. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Thoros von Myr fr:Thoros pl:Thoros z Myr ru:Торос Category:Brotherhood Without Banners Category:Deceased individuals Category:Myrish Category:Red Priests Category:Outlaws